fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Conflict of Interest
Chapter I: Cold Front The Autumn breeze coasted among the shores of the island that laid in the sight of the Winter's Calamity teams from Tartaros. A team well known for its brillance but wanton destruction as well. Naazariya a high tier etherious and occasional hot head. She handled the wanton destruction unleashing calamities and disasters to her hearts content when the situation called for it. Her running mate Sub-Zero, The Devil Slayer branded Terrorist who often served as the brains and cool head of the teams missions. Together this tandem logged plenty of combat battles and boasted amazing comraderie among their years working together. "Your mission is simple Cryomancer, Locate this island and give me a detail report of it's actions and its summoners. Its come to my knowledge that this tower is controlled by demons who are not for our interest as well as humans seeks to gain the powers of demons. These are the very same demons who seek to remove us from earthland and take over themselves. I don't think I need to tell you the threat they can pose to use if they discover how to utilize the tower's massive energy. That said if this is indeed the same group, elminate them and quell the threat they pose. If the tower can be used I will send some of our troops to gather resources from the tower and salavage what we can, if you find nothing of use. Then destroy it". The King of the Underworld Kraken Bonez spoke, his deep voice boomin into the minds of both members via Sub-Zero'sSuper Archive. "Loud and Clear, you know damn well I love seek and destroy missions. My day just ain't right until I get to fuck some shit up, demons, humans I dont give a damn". Naaza said slamming her fist into her open palm. The idea of this situation degressing into a destroy it all clearly got her reved up and ready to start the objective. :Sounds like a plan to me". Sub-Zero said the white vapoer escaping his lips as he spoke calmly. He understood the mission and while part of him wanted to do this cleanly, he kind of hoped for shit to hit the fan. These new demons seemed to have a problem with tartaro's revival. "Human or demon if any of them grow a brain to try to fuck with us, we'll just send them out in body bags". Sub-Zero said smiling as he bumped fist with Naaza who clearly held her fist out. "Then I have nothing more to say, now go, bring me back the news once you are finished". Kraken said his voice fading as Sub-Zero and Naaza leaped into the air and began to aerial descent to find the island with the mysterious new tower. On the ground, away from all people, and creatures, in an abandoned building, there sits Nirvana is playing with a block of ice she made, smiling to herself. "It's so peaceful here, too bad that this is going to be a battle ground soon." She checks the time, frowning. "Looks like I gotta' go." she gets up, then heads towards the exit of the building. Sub-Zero and Naaza descned to the surface level just outside the outskirts of the town's massive island and quickly noticed that the town was abandoned. Where life should have been only remained corpses who told the tale of what happened. The clouds above the massive tower that poked it massive body of the center loomed in the distance with an ominious look, one bringing about more fatalities. "You feel that snowball, oh we gonna be doing more than putting people in body bags, this situation is already gone to hell in a handbasket, all we gotta do now is find out the situation kill whose in the way and blow this shit hole to hell and back". Naaza said cracking her knunckles, she seemed intent on sinking this island. Her lust for destruction was clearly going to be quenched here in some manner or another. "Time to live up to your name Devil Slayer, so far you've racked quite the number of demon kills, but I think I have a few more than you. I think I see that numbering doubling by the end of this mission. Naaza said with a deep gaze into Sub-Zero's icy purple eyes, his darkening tan skin made his complexion tint slightly and really bouhg tforth the color in his glare. "So it seems". Sub-Zero said speaking no more on the subject, his resolve soild in what must be done. The sight of the town made it clear that these summoners of this tower had already left their mark and they weren't gonna just walk away. If it blood they want then it is blood he will give them, but it would be their own flesh and blood they would find themselves drowning in. Sub-Zero relished in the thoughts of him ridding the world of more of these rogue demons. "Lets make it game then, Whoever logs the most victories by the time we reach the top of this tower gets no archive duty for a week. That means making the list and checking it twice.. keep score on whose been naughty and nice." Sub-Zero said as the temperature in the area dropped suddenely just from his prescence being on the island, within moments. His aura danced from his body and immersed itself in the atmosphere staking it's claim and unleashing its joy into the area. The question was no longer did he need to kill, now it was how many more would be added to the grave of demons he had already filled. Naaza agreed she hated handling information, this motivated her to really kick it in gear "Remain froze, for death is cold its Game Time" Sub-Zero said glancing over to Naaza, as he heard the inhumane roar of one of the lesser demons in a few meters forward. Nirvana perks up, when she heard the roar, she looks around. Bursting out from her temporary shelter, she looks around, seeing if there were any enemies around her, when she notices it's clear, she approximates the distance of the roar, around 500 yards out. She sits there, her heart inside of her chest thumping, it was a while since she faced demons. She's in for a treat. "I smell someone else here, it doesn't smell like all the others." Naaza said highlighting the new discovery and sharing with Raido. "Not sure who it is it's not someone I know or am Familiar with they are also moving in the same direction we are. One of theirs, you think??" "50/50, we'll let this play out and see what happens, could be a survivor for all we know if they aren't a demon. If they mean no harm we can bust open a quick Q&A and figure this out. If they do mean to harm us well, then we have to bust out a quick ass whipping. Sub-Zero said homing in on the that roar that rang in his ear drums. Upon closing the distance he indeed did notice there was someone else who on looking over to this far right hand side noticed a person in motion, on course for the same location. Not much to make out from this distance but once closer he could ascertain the details later. Nirvana was weaving through covers, moving from cover to cover swiftly, her motions gaining speed with each passing second, the air and surroundings around Nirvana began to freeze, the air getting dampened, thick snow begins to fall, covering the ground behind her, as if she is making a little trail. Within a few feet of where the inhumane roar took place both Sub-Zero and Naaza slowed their approach to a steady walk. They were moments away from discovering the source of the roar as well as the other individiual who approached this area. The Mystery would be uncovered shortly. Nirvana was behind cover, sweat forming on her brow, she exhales sharply, getting ready for what's to come, she doesn't seem to notice Sub-Zero and Naaza, her exhale was vapour, the atmosphere around her began to freeze, as frost lines began to appear around her, she was strangely happy about looking at the ice she made, like looking at a reflection of her inner self. As the atmosphere began to freeze, Naaza noticed whatever was running along side them had come to a halt, and an all too common appearance of ice and chil seemed to set in. She was tempted to look at Sub-Zero but this nature of this ice wasn't of his brand of magic, the color and feeling was different. She looked at Sub-Zero for a moment as if she was about to reprimand him for giving away their position. "Hey now you know". Sub-Zero said preparing to defend himself before Naaza placed her hand in their air. Her fiery crimson locks caught in between her fingers as she did so. "Calm down snowball im not saying it's you, I know your magic and this isn't it. I don't recognize the smell, but it isn't Devil Slayer, so of course it aint you". Naaza said turning her head to look into the direction the smell originated from. Patience was not her forte and the more this dragged the more likely she was gonna start wrecking shit till the situation improved. "See im innocent". Sub-Zero said shaking his head slightly, recognizing ice was as second nature to him as breathing. Whoever this was, there ice seem pure of taint and MPB. However ice wasn't a concern as the creature that made the gutteral scream leaped into view landing on a piece what was left of the ruined building that crumpled beneath its weight. The creature had four arms an it's head was spliting in two, between this gap a wad of green flesh formed and one solid red eye came into view as it stood looking over the group of Sub-Zero and Naaza. Even from this distance Sub-Zero could smell the beasts, rather unique aroma. "Good God, this thing smells like shit from last week. Sub-Zero while waffling his hand in front of his nose back and forth. Damn man who left you out to die didn't finish the job". He said closing his sentence. The smell was so bad it felt as if it could shave years off someone's life. Almost as if the creature could understand the insult it seemingly grew agigated and pissed and took a huge whiff of air and cocked it head assessing the two people, it seemed focused not on them but the other scent in the area Naaza mentioned. Nirvana started to unsheathe her sword, flaunting it to herself. She touches the blade, smiling. "I guess now's the time!" She got up, and peered out, seeing the demon, and the two people next to it... "What the hell...?" she said to herself, puzzled. She didn't think others would be here... Are they friendly? Are they enemies..? What could she do, should she give her position away? What to do... "So that's who you are." Naaza said her green eyed glare trained on the person of interest who peaked their head over the ruins of yonder, in order to deal with the creature detecting her as well. Among the list of who else was in this unrestricted game of hide and seek was the demon creature, who with great surprise cocked it head back and roared at the sight of the new figure. The creature apparently took the drawn sword personally as from its ledge on the end of one of the ruin buildings it leaped into the air wildly, zero coordination and brain function as it clearly jumped higher than it needed to and left itself wide open for an attack from her drawn weapon. Sub-Zero and Naaza came after thoughts, this thing wanted the new meal. The creature was too preoccupied with an attempt to grab a meal than it's own self survival. The beast in it's own feral mind process probably guessed he would be faster than the newly risen meal that stuck it's head out, an easy meal. Much to beast charging, this would be the last supper it never had. One clean swing, was all it took, to finish the demon off. The sword never connected with the beast, but the sword pressure sliced clean through it, the beast was in half. As the beast's limp corpse was falling to the Earth, Nirvana bit her lip, using her Ice Magic to freeze it's body, and as it crashed into the Earth, it broke into thousands of beautiful glistening pieces. She exhales, her eyes meeting with Naaza's glare, but Nirvana had a certain air to herself, her glare was indeed scary, if you cannot describe it as that, it would even be considered terrifying. The radius of the freezing begins to spread, as if Nirvana is getting ready for an upcoming battle. "Friend of Foe and please, please say you are working with the demons in this tower cause Ima gonna rip you in half!" Naaza said ready to get to action in the worst way possible. Her mind skipped over the briefing of investigate all she heard was if needed destroy, something that Sub-Zero respected but also had to careful of her curse causes way to much damage and bought attention. "Not even ten minutes into the mission and she is already trying to break the place. What she means to say is are you allied with the demons who took the island or are you a survior from this town". A dark tan skinned male step around Naaza. A 6 ft 5 250 pound frame moved from aside his the foot shorter angered orange skinned green eyed demon. He brought logic where was the other brought violence. Dressed in a black vest with a flame pattern at the bottom, black pants and shoes. More dressed for a special occasion than combat it seemed. His Devil Slayer magic gave him the ability to spot demons just by their physical composition and by this eye test alone he could concur this female was no demon, however the chance of her being one of the humans allied with demons here remained high in number. That said he prepared for the best but expected the worst. "State your purpose". Sub-Zero asked raising his eyebrow and awaiting the woman's answer, more than ready if she perferred to answer with violence rather than words, but equally ready to listen if so. Almost in the blink of an eye, Nirvana had her balde to Naaza's throat, with a few strands of Sword Pressure lines in the air, from the path she took to get to Naaza, the sword pressure lines were aimmed at Sub-Zero, Nirvana stared into the eyes of Naaza. "It it not right to ask me that, when you never stated your purpose, or names. Tell me your names, and purposes, before I decide to get violent..." Nirvana said, a sad glint in her eyes. If they say something that was out of line, she may have to try and kill them. Naaza smiled looking the sword and sensed that it lacked demon/devil slaying properties or abilities she didn't have the magical order to her or on her. The female mine as well took out a tooth pick and threatened her with it. "You lack it. Naaza said shortly looking at the blade with a slick smile. I can clean my teeth with this casual blade". Naaza said and was literally about to release a storm to kill the female Sub-Zero knew this all to well and with a raise of his fingers a wall of purple ice manfiested form the ground separating the two females and getting distance and space between them. The thought of a cat fight was appealing to anyman but he didn't need it to happen here not with these two. "Ladies lets, let the cooler heads prevail and we talk this out first. Muchas a cat fight excites me ima gonna need both of you to put your claws away before we jump to conclusions. You know its bad to leap before you look". Sub-Zero said as he walked among the divide of the wall that faced both females, the unique purple ice that set a border between both woman vanished as soon as it was birthed. Taking it's place was the Man himself. "Now that we have taken a moment to all cool down lets use our words more than our weapons. We are here to investigate the tower and get to the bottom of the problem this tower is causing". Sub-Zero said calmly making no threating moves. "You are no demon, but there are humans who are working with these demons as well. Our question is simply are you one of the humans involved in this tower." Sub-Zero said casually and calmly he didn't need a situation to blow their cover. If you aren't than maybe you can give us a run down about this eye sore and then boom we are out of your way. Sub-Zero said runnin over the details. he didn't need to add the second part of if she was "A human assisting in the towers ascension. If this was the case then the peace talks would end swiftly." Nirvana kept watching the woman, the more she examined her, the more beautiful she became, a slight blush slowly painted it's way across her face, Nirvana looked away once she realized what was happening... "I-I...-" she began, quickly glancing up towards the woman, then back towards the ground, "I'm here on official business. From my guild... Maybe you've heard of it, the name is The Seven Swords of Chaos." Nirvana looked into the eyes of Naaza again, another blush painted her face, as she looked to Sub-Zero. "I didn't expect any friendly people here... And we should hurry, and find some cover, we are in the open." Nirvanas tone from before has changed, into something more bubbly, and joyful. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was wiping sweat off his forehea, he was already in deep shit with Naaza concerning this dragon, to get in her way of a fight whew. He was always a crazy bastard, but this nearly took the cake. Crazy bastard or not he had a idea of how he would make it up to her. "Wise man once said expect the unexpected and in this case guess it came true. Sub-Zero said heeding the females directives of getting out of sight moving back over to her area of cover she once used to duck behind". Having sought to get out of the open Sub-Zero and Naaza continued the conversation. "Seven Swords of Chaos? hmm I've heard the name mentioned in a few circles, but nothing solid, you would be the first person from there we have met, I think you left quite a good first impression id say". Sub-Zero said crouching down as did Naaza crouch down near him, having calmed down herself she was back into a relaxed place. Her long sweeping red hair nearly touching the ground as she tossed if back to prevent this. Naaza knew this was the information stage and while mostly disinterested in it she always kept an ear open since her partner always had a plan. "Now that we are out of sight and mind lets take this moment of silence lets play a game of show and tell. You tell us what you know about the tower and we show you the information we have compare notes and then coordinate how we will approach this tower". Sub-Zero said looking at Nirvana, each of them held pivtoal information about the tower. In order for the mission to run with optimal success it would require Naaza's ageless knowledge of the tower, his Super Archive and Nirvana's first hand knowledge having already been here. Chapter II: Inclement Weather Nirvana explained how people from Dragon Sword Island were getting taken from the Island, or in her humble opnion, they were being harvested. She explained how she was to scout out the island, and if she deemed it fit, Tsume would destroy the island. Whilst she was explaining, her eyes were mostly on Naaza, with the blush never to far behind. As per usual of the information sessions Naaza was bored, she had mroe fun watching paint dry than listening to information parts. Granted she know this was necessary and which was why she let Raido handle it, he always got done in a timely manner. However his never decreased her boredom. In a seeming lst state of translations of information she noticed the human's consistant glances in her general direction. All followed by a red color to take hold of her face. "Here's what we will do we ne- See something you like". Naaza said raising her eyebrown in a slow manner her tone was direct and straight forward, cutting Sub-Zero off instantly. Sub-Zero stopped talking himself to take a gander of the situation. He noticed Nirvana glacing over at Naaza, a flustered look rested on the bridge of her nose and face, a blush. not to surprising consdering Naaza's constant choice of garments. For all her beauty and attriubutes she lacked certain human traits, as a demon she lacked shame and discretion as the first two. A constant outfit being the third, however Sub-Zero never complained NEVER, no sane man would especially not in his position. Over the years he had seen many be caught within the rapture of her beauty as some would say and yet Naaza cared little for it all both in her human and etherious form. Always one for a joke Sub-Zero saw a moment to cash in to one up Naaza at the moment. Oh? am I interrupting something here I could ju"- Naaza's eyes quickly shifted from Nirvana to Sub-Zero and Narrowed her gaze daring him to uttter one more word, just one letter, and his was hers. She knew he was ut for get backs considering her jokes on the last mission and she dared him. The glowing green of her eyes did little to encourage him to finish that joke. Nirvana made a small squeak when she asked her question, averting her gaze towards an abandoned building. "U-Uhmm... Kinda'..." the blush on Nirvana's face grew, she attempted to cover it up, but the hiding it was a fail. "I-I'm sorry for putting my blade against your throat... I thought you were an enemy..." Nirvana's tone was nervous, shy, and a little anxious. She looked back up to Naaza, flashed a quick, dorky smile, then averted her gaze again. But, without trying, her eyes kept guiding themselves back to Naaza. Every time she'd look at Naaza, she'd smile, then look away again, repeating the same process over and over again. "Meh don't worry about it I live in the moment and that moment has come and gone so its cool. However if it's all the same to you id rather skip all the chit chat and get to the action. Naaza said standing up fully to her full height. She was not one for too much small talk or lingering conversations. "Alright Snowball I know you got something for me over there. You know what I need and how I like it". Naaza said waiting for him to add his part to the many dyamnic quotes the two had to confirm their thoughts were on the same wavelength. "And you know exactly how I deliever". Sub-Zero said returning a slick smile of his own. It's simple Loud to clean a crowd, followed by silent but violent. "Naaza can handle the outside perfectly but when we reach the tower her moves will be limited since inside her moves cause to much damage, so once there we step in". Sub-Zero said looking at nirvana, hoping she was with the program. "Loud to clean a crowd huh? if I didn't know any better id say you were trying to get back in my good graces am I wrong Devil Slayer?"Naaza said raising a sultry eyebrow at Raido, he was clearly trying to make up for something she had a general idea of what too. As usual her names for him changed. She called him what came to mind like snowball, Devil Slayer and even his real name in more personal settings. "Ahem, well its game time ladies and we play to win." Sub-Zero said standing up himself and skipping Naaza's question as if it never was asked. He began releasing his magical aura into the atmopshere and area. The temperature plunged even more than it had already with his aura released in the form of a purple vapor like energy that eneveloped his body, blacks marks danced around his body wildly before forming a random tribal pattern on his chest and arms, he was geared up and ready to slay some demons and of course deal with Curses. Nirvana huffed, getting up from cover. "We got limited time, by the way, or Tsume will use his destructive pillar thing, to crush this island..." Nirvana looked to Naaza again, blushing, then looking away, she rubs her arm in a shy fashion. "It's pretty hard to dodge the pillar, unless our magic is strong enough to create a dome that will not break, that was my plan B, I do not even know if I could survive it." Nirvana stated, bluntly. Nirvana raises her eyebrows, thinking it's better if they do not know she's a Dragon Slayer, just in case. "The Devil Slayer will take point, Naaza will be in the middle, and I will watch our backs." Nirvana stated, seeing if they'll go along with her plan. Damn Snowball giving me a gift like this and it aint even my birthday. Naaza said as she could feel the goosebumps ride down the up her spine and casually continue down the small of her back. She was getting worked up as her blood pumped and coursed in excitement through her veins at full speed, pure lust rested in the green gaze of her eyes. Nothing excited her more than tearing shit apart especially human built or demon affliated Sub-Zero motioned for Nirvana to follow him in stepping back. Trust me you do not want to get caught in one of her spells. He still had flashbacks from 5 years ago when he she hunted him and he called himself trying to slay her. HYURU!!!! Instanly her lower body was clad in a vortex and she immediately took off denting the ground beneath her and leaving a small sized crater as she shot forth into the air diagonally to land further in the large town. Once reaching her optimal altitude, she immediately dashed straight forard toward the ground tearing through the ruined buildings as if they were made of paper and violently crashing into the ground cuasing a small scale earthquake which shook the ground slightly. The silence after the fall lasted only a moment , as within second a monsterous vortex now grew over her entire body and shot upward into the sky forming into a full tornado approaching speeds of category f4 and increasing upon such a wind storm and her curse power being released the sky darkened as thunder rolled along the sky. These massive wind speeds slowly reached out to the area that Sub-Zero and Nirvana stood in even at their distance. The pull was not as severe but the wind speed caused roaring sounds to make speech harder to hear. Buildings, tree's, debris and a large number of towns people turned demon were ripped from the ground and tossed into the air as guided missles. The demons who were caught in her gust were ripped apart among the powerful wind speeds , their remains crashed into random areas of the town along side the other debris. Causing massive strutural damage to those parts defeaning explosions, and cleaning out nearly everything that stood between them and a direct path to the tower. Upon her ceasing her spell and relaxing all that was tossed into the air air fell violently in various parts of the island town city. Silence once more taking hold, however the damage and violence was already inflicted. Between Sub-Zero Nirava and Where Naaza now stood, what use to be just a ruined town was now nothing but piles of debris and destruction. The area before them resembled a disaster area blasted to hell and back. Naaza standing on the far side of the war path she carved waved them over. "I didnt wanna damage the tower to soon so I decided to keep it simple and just clear a path so boom its done lets bust a move and take this ugly piece of shit down". Naaza said raising her voice for the others to hear her at such a distance. Sub-Zero walked forward first, looking over the disaster area and laughed at the fact she called this simply clearing a path. He couldn't wait to see how she would possibly sink the island. "Alright its on us now we gotta close the distance and watch out for other creatures that come from the tower". Sub-Zero said as he held his hand out as if saying ladies first. Even as a so called terrorist he practiced his chivalry at times. Nirvana was amazed with Naaza's power, after the destruction, she walked over to Naaza, studying her. "You're really amazing..." Nirvana said, with, guess what! Another blush! She bit her lip, then looked down, trying to keep the anxiety at an all time low. "Beautiful destruction..." Nirvana mumbled, under her breath, glancing up at Naaza once more, then walking on. Nirvana was keeping her eyes trained on the ground. "How far is it?" she asked Sub-Zero. Thanks, but this was just the small meal wait till you see the finale ill turn this whole island inside out. Naaza said marveling at the sight she managed to have some fun but show some restraint, she was licking her chops quietly at bone Sub-Zero threw her but she was not done yet. "It's coo, besides I figured you wouldn't to eat your meal all at one time you may want to savor it somewhat for later. Sub-Zero said casually walking behind them without being in too much of a hurry. Looking over to Nirvana he prepared to answer her questions. "Its a straight away now, directly ahead of us, from here can burst into the tower. The way it this tower has four side buildings which interlock aroudn that center piece, we may need split up to cover more ground. investigate those sides and then meet in the center". Sub-Zero said doing a visual sweep check of the tower from the outside. The building was one of those weird ass towers, but its not like there was a class on design for demons. At the entrance to the tower pillar closest to them a door manifested and appeared before them darkness unfolded as the door's knobs turned and a cluster of mishappen creatures all jumped out they resembled the monster Nivana killed much earlier the beast dashed forward seeking to claim a meal among the three intruders. Among their path it all seemed to coverge on the Sub-Zero, seems they too could sense his style of magic. Oh for me?? you shouldn't have, but guess it's my turn to contribute. Sub-Zero said looking at the creature that ran toward him with one overwhelming thought on their mind, dinner courtesy of Raido himself. Wasting no motion, breaths he took his right arm and quickly flicked his wrist, the movement of his arm sliced theough the air like a hot knife through butter as instantly the misshappen Demons. The vaunted Instantaneous Freeze spell of his. it lived up to it's name as instantly the beasts were all frozen mid stride of their run, their motions stopped all together. You could say they were stopped cold or dead in their tracks, but he didn't believe in bad puns, it was unbecoming of him. Balling up that very same massive fist those demons seemingly exploded violently the shards of their remain began nothing more than a cool dust like mist that settled over the area. Once again the path was clear. "Not to bad, not to bad at all..." Nirvana said to Sub-Zero, putting up her thumbs. "You're pretty good, we should spar some time. You two have to be my friends." She glances to Naaza. "A-And maybe we could like... get together for dinner.. sometime..." Nirvana said, rubbing the back of her head, thinking she sounds stupid. "Alright, let's get going!" she walked on, happily. "We'll see how it all works out Sub-Zero said as the black marks once again shifted on his body at will changing into various tattoos of his choosing. he was sure once the female learned exactly where the two came form the friends and sparring ideals would end quickly but for nor more pressing matters. The black marks swerved and twisted over the tan skin constantly moving and changing their pattern till he stopped messing it having set foot into the massive atrium of the room and main floor of the tower. The inside lacked the qualities both Naaza and Sub-Zero had come to see of demons. The room was filled possessed an antique and opulent feel to it. The room was decorated with various works of art and held four sets of steps each going into a different direction of the four pillars that surrounded the tower. Look like that spliting up part of the plan may come into fruition, however an exta pair of steps would remain. Easily rectified. "According to my scan of the tower using Super Archive and my magic I sense 7 demons among these Seven there is one Archdemon among them the difference in power from him to them is to be expected, but they other 6 are spread through out the building and serve as floor generals. It's possible we can make them come to us rather, but we would have to decide which stair case to take". Sub-Zero looking around doing a quick survey. "Me personally I need to find the towers Control room and uh "borrow" some files and then we bury this tower and everyone in it for good". Sub-Zero said as a holographic image of the tower appeared in his hand. Seven blinking lights pointed out the 7 demons, however one light blinked green and this was the Archdemon he mentioned. The demon he personally wanted to devour. A rare find to kill a Archdemon so few Devil Slayers had done it. "Yes, yes I agree, they'll be strong indeed." a unfamiliar voice rang out, right behind Sub-Zero. "So, how're we going to deal with this Archdemon? I heard they're nasty little beans." Lucy said to him, but they don't know her name, unless they heard rumours about her. "Shall we get going then?" she asked them, skipping around everything, it's funny to her, since they never noticed her following them.